


Take you under, lift you up

by liripip



Series: Room for three [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Appalling Gym Etiquette, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Gabe, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: Gabriel has a rape fantasy. Jack does his worst to fulfill it.





	Take you under, lift you up

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from our regularly scheduled plot to post some porn!
> 
> WARNINGS: This fill depicts a consensual, negotiated (and rather elaborate) rape play scene. 
> 
> Other possible squicks: Breathplay, humiliation (name calling, slut shaming, spitting, taking dirty pictures and threatening to show them to people), violence that is pretty mild given their usual lifestyles, unsanctioned use of communal gym equipment
> 
> Fill for a kink meme prompt: https://reaper76-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html?thread=1817#cmt1817

Gabriel’s getting tired.

He’s barely lifting his own body weight any more, his legs shaking when he finishes the set. Determinedly not looking around himself, he wipes his towel across his forehead, adjusts his earbuds and breathes for a few moments. Then he rolls his shoulders and steps back up to the barbell. He has his instructions.

They -- SEP graduates -- are tough, resilient, but they’re not superhuman. They can’t go on forever. And Gabriel’s been at it for hours, wearing himself down for a chance at whatever this is.

_“I want you to force me. Pretend to force me.”_ Gabriel hadn’t met his eyes, swallowing nervously and looking at anything but Jack. _“Wrestle me down, tie me up and fuck me. Is that okay with you?”_

...honestly, it had been cute. Jack can’t remember the last time he saw him so embarrassed.

Gabriel racks the bar with a relieved groan and bends forward, bracing his hands on his knees. Breaking character for a second, he glares straight at the security camera Jack’s watching him through, lifting an impatient eyebrow. Jack purses his lips around the rim of his water bottle and decides to let him sweat for another ten minutes.

It’s two in the morning, they’ve got the gym and adjoining areas on lockdown for a ‘private training session’ (which, technically, is not a lie?), and soon, when he can take him unaware, Jack is going to sneak in behind him and do his absolute worst to Gabriel Reyes.

Well. If he’s being fair, _this workout_ is probably his worst. He has some plans, some ideas, but this isn’t supposed to be about pain. It’s supposed to be about power, and while there is admittedly a thrill, he’d also had some reservations. Had blankly vetoed some of Gabriel’s requests that just didn’t seem safe, not if Gabriel’s going to be struggling against him for real.

It’s been awhile since Jack doubted his own ability to carry through a scene. He’s certainly never had to _rehearse_ for one before. But he doesn’t know what else to call it, fucking Gabriel as he said _no, stop, please, don’t_ , first playfully batting at his face and then getting more into it, fingers twisting into the sheets as Jack pounded into him.

“ _Color,_ ”Jack would gasp, still rutting against him, twisting one of Gabriel’s hands up high between his shoulderblades, just hard enough to be at the edge of pain.

“ _Green, baby, green, I’m fine_.” A breath, Gabriel scrabbling for freedom again, not very convincingly. “ _Get off me, fuck, STOP!”_

He’d come when Jack had pried his jaw open, forcing his fingers into his mouth. Jack shakes his head. He’s been around the block, alright, but his boyfriend’s an absolute degenerate.

Gabriel finishes another set, and Jack caps his bottle. Almost time.

He redirects the feed to his personal tablet and makes sure this isn’t being recorded anywhere else, and picks up his duffel bag.

The base is mostly still and empty, light and quiet voices from a rec room, some guards on the night shift saluting to him as he passes. Then he’s at the entrance to the gym area, the keypad beside the door glowing a gentle yellow for ‘restricted’.

He pushes it open, as quietly as he can. It’s dark inside, save for in the weight room, where he can hear grunting. He checks his tablet. Gabriel’s struggling now, his form slipping, stubbornly pushing on despite his exhaustion. Jack eyes the plates. It’s probably okay, he’s taken off more weight. He shouldn’t hurt himself if he fails a lift.

Still, he thinks, smirking to himself, his dick beginning to chub up in anticipation. Might as well go save him from it.

Jack pulls the handcuffs from the bag, takes a deep breath, and slides through the door. Gabriel hasn’t noticed him, his back turned on the door and the mirrored wall, music pounding in his ears as he strains against the barbell. Jack waits until it’s safely back in the rack, Gabriel out of reach of it, before he strikes.

“Boo,” he says, tugging one earbud out by the wire, and in the split second it takes Gabriel to react he has already swept his foot out from under him and wrenched him off balance. They crash to the mat, Gabriel already fighting to get his legs between them, but Jack dives for his arm instead and manages to pin it long enough to snap the manacle shut about his wrist. Then he’s shoved away by a foot to the gut, but Gabriel isn’t as strong as usual, not strong enough to kick him off fully or make Jack lose grip of the chain, the edge digging into his wrist as Jack yanks him in by it.

That’s going to bruise.

He has a safe word. Jack trusts him to know when to use it.

Switching tactics, Gabriel goes in for a grapple, trying for a headlock. He’s stronger and heavier, and normally Jack does what he can to stay on his feet when they’re sparring. But this time, Gabriel is exhausted and slow while Jack is freshly rested, and once they’re out of momentum to roll with, it’s obvious that Jack has the upper hand.

When he gets a grip on the dangling manacle, it’s only a matter of time. Gabriel twists and bucks, trying to dislodge him, but Jack has control over one of his hands and by extent his shoulder, and before long he’s behind him, forcing his free wrist into the other cuff.

“Fuck,” Gabriel gasps, and opens his mouth to shout, the call for help muffled by Jack slapping his palm over his mouth, forcing it shut.

“‘Fuck’ is right,” Jack breathes into his ear, grinding a knee into the small of his back to discourage him from trying to jerk free. “I’m gonna have some fun with you tonight.” His bag is just within reach, all the ropes they own prepped and ready for quick work. But first, on special request, he pulls Gabriel’s head back far enough that he can’t head-butt him, and pinches his nostrils closed with his fingers.

He counts to himself as Gabriel thrashes, holding his lips shut, cutting off his air until he quiets down. “Are you done?” he asks once Gabriel is still, pupils wide as he watches Jack out of the corners of his eyes. “This doesn’t have to be unpleasant, you know.”

He lets go of Gabriel’s nose to work his own shoe off, pulling his sock off by the toe. “Heard you were a kinky bastard. Hell, you’re probably enjoying this. Slut.” He wads the sock up and presses it against Gabriel’s mouth, which he’s now suddenly clamping shut like his life depended on it.

Jack lifts an eyebrow. It’s a clean sock, he only put it on fifteen minutes ago. For someone who asked for precisely this, Gabriel is doing a pretty convincing job of looking disgusted.

“Come on,” he says, mashing the sock against Gabriel’s lips. “If you don’t open your mouth, I’m just gonna smother you again.”

“ _Fuck. Off._ ” Gabriel hisses between his teeth, and Jack shrugs, says ‘alright then’, and clamps his mouth and nostrils shut for another minute, holding until Gabriel is keening into his palm.

When he lets go, Gabriel sags in his grip, his mouth opening meekly when Jack digs his fingers into his cheeks.

“There,” he says, once the sock is in place, the open end dangling from his stuffed mouth. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Their eyes meet briefly, breaking scene, before Gabriel works his jaw and nods. Good. He can spit it out, if he wants to. Jack wouldn’t agree to any other kind of gag for this.

“Alright,” he says, reaching for a long length of rope, folded double. He slips the end around Gabriel’s legs and pulls it through the loop in the middle, yanking it tight when Gabriel tries to kick himself loose. “Ah ah ah,” Jack admonishes, reversing direction and wrapping it once before tying it off just below his knees, the long end remaining giving him a nice handle to control his legs with. “You’re only making things harder on yourself. Now let’s see what we have here. Look at that, nice and plump.”

He palms Gabriel’s ass through his shorts, groping him like he's never had a chance before. Gabriel tries to roll away, worming his way across the floor, until Jack grabs him by his t-shirt and gym shorts and hauls him back, slamming him onto his back hard enough to make him grunt.

“Think you can get away, do you?” he growls, holding him down by the throat, digging his thumb and forefinger knuckle up under his jaw. “Look at you. Aching for it already. Gonna take my time with you.”

Gabriel groans into the gag, his back arching to get his weight off his arms. His cock is hard, tenting his shorts, the thin material doing nothing to hide it. It twitches against his palm as he gives it a squeeze.

“Up,” Jack says, hauling him upright, catching him roughly by the arms as he stumbles. “I’ve got better plans for you than this floor.”

He drags him along, Gabriel twisting in his grip and trying to slam his head into Jack’s face, struggling every step of the way until Jack knocks him down to his knees before the heavy bench bolted to the floor, grinding his face to the padded surface with a harsh grip on his neck.

“There we go,” he hisses between his teeth, trying to get hold of the extra rope dangling from Gabriel’s legs without getting kicked or elbowed in the face. “Spirited, are you?” He gets his hand around it and yanks, managing to loop it around the thick steel legs of the bench. Slowly, putting his weight into it, he reels the rope in until Gabriel's knees are flush to the bench legs. “I like that. Going to enjoy breaking you.”

Gabriel makes noise into his gag, a loud, nasal, mewling sound, and strains against Jack’s heavy hand on his shoulder. Smirking, Jack pushes him back down, holding him down with his weight as he pulls the rope around, wrapping beneath the bench and around Gabriel’s upper arms and back, fixing his torso firmly in place. He checks the ropes once the knot is tied, smoothing them out, nudging them a little lower on his left arm to take the pressure off the nerve.

Satisfied, he takes a step back and just enjoys the sight. The ropework is sloppy as best, uneven and disorganized, but Gabriel’s is thrashing in the middle of it, sweaty and desperate, finally giving it his all now that he is well and truly caught.

Jack’s cock throbs at the sight, and he reaches down to adjust it giving it a few long, luxurious strokes. Gabriel watches him, eyes wide, and his struggles intensify, his shouts muffled by the gag.

“There’s nobody to hear you, you know,” Jack says, tone conversational. “Just you and me tonight.” He retrieves his bag, idly sorting through the contents until he finds the lube, tossing it on the mat next to the bench. Gabriel stares at it, flinching when Jack runs a hand down the line of his spine.

“That’s right. I’m gonna fuck you.” Jack leans over him, forcing his head to the side so he can mouth at his neck, pulling his collar down to bite into the thick muscle of his shoulder. He tastes like salt, like fresh sweat, and he groans and arches up against him. “Gonna fuck you for hours,” Jack whispers in his ear.

Then he sits back, crouching behind Gabriel, and pulls his shorts and briefs down his thighs, whistling in appreciation as Gabriel’s ass is laid bare.

He gives it a good squeeze, feeling the muscle tense under his hands, spreading the cheeks apart to expose him fully. His hole twitches, trembling as Jack brushes a fingertip over it. Gabriel thrashes in his bonds, pitiful whines spilling past his lips as he’s examined.

“Shut up,” Jack says, punctuating it with a sharp slap to an asscheek. “It’s a pretty little hole you've got. Shame what’s about to happen to it.” He spits, smearing wet fingertips over sensitive skin, rubbing one finger against the delicate opening. Gabriel tries to squirm away, hips jerking, jerking again when Jack spanks him a second time. He takes a firm grip of his flesh, digging his fingertips in and pressing Gabriel’s hips to the bench, and leans forward over him to grind his crotch against his ass, snarling “I could just shove my dick in you right away.”

With a whimper, Gabriel bows his head, unclenching around Jack’s fingertip and letting it slide deep.

“There we go.” He fumbles for the lube. “Fuck. You're not as fucked out as I thought you’d be.” He pulls out, slicks up, and slides in again, making sure to really feel around in there, explore him like he hasn’t been fingering Gabriel for years. “Do you like this?” he asks, stroking over his prostate. Gabriel shakes his head, squirming in his bonds, straining helplessly as Jack adds another finger. “You’re taking it so well, I think you do.” Jack keeps working on him, nudging and petting until he coaxes the first reluctant sounds of pleasure out of him.

Jack smirks, reaching around Gabriel’s hips to give his dick a rub. Rock hard. Gabriel whines as he slides a lube-slick palm over the crown of his cock.

“I think you like it so much that you want my cock in you now.”

He doesn't bother undressing, just slowly thumbs the buttons of his fly open, one by one, leaving his dick pressed up against his belly by the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“Ees”, Gabriel begs, trying to look at him over his shoulder. “Ees, no.” His voice is thick through the gag.

“I'm sorry,” Jack says, releasing his cock. It springs down, landing with a slap between Gabriel's cheeks. “I didn't quite understand that. Speak up.”

“No, shtop, oon’t!”

Jack fondles his ass cheeks, pressing them together to create a shallow tunnel for his dick to slide through.

“Don't what?” He pours some lube over his cock, smearing it over himself by rubbing it all over Gabriel's ass, then lines himself up. One hand presses down between Gabriel's shoulder blades, pinning him in place. “Fuck you?” he says, and leans into him, pressing the head of his cock inside that tight, shivering heat.

Gabriel shouts into the gag, trying to twist away from the cock spearing him open.

“Sssh, sweetheart,” Jack coos, working himself deeper on each shallow thrust. “You've had so many cocks up here already, one more is nothing to get upset about.”

Gabriel sobs below him, shaking as Jack takes him, and it's all a little uncomfortably believable. Jack swallows, trying not to falter in his pace. Gabriel is no beginner at this, he's an experienced sub and he knows his limits. Has a non-verbal safe signal as well, in case he should be unable to get the gag out.

No. It's not Gabriel who is in trouble, it's him. He needs reassurance, needs to know that Gabriel _wants_ this, but he doesn't want to break him out of this headspace he's slipping ever deeper into.

Compromising, he grabs his cuffed hand, forcing it up his back as far as it can go with the rope around his shoulders. Gabriel could squeeze his hand if he wanted, three firm pulses for stop, let me out. He doesn't, just arches his back to ease the pressure, groaning when Jack slides all the way inside him.

“So _tight_. Fuck, thought you'd be a sloppy fuck, slut like you.” He pulls out, presses back in, setting a rhythm that he thinks is just on the edge of too much too soon. Gabriel struggles against his hands, his shoulders tense, head tossing. It’s like riding an unruly horse, Jack thinks, sliding one hand up underneath his shirt. He’s sweaty and hot, whining low in his throat when Jack cups the ridge of his hipbone and pushes deep, deep inside him. “Feels so good when you fight against me.”

Satisfied that Gabriel could have stopped this if he wanted to he lets go of his hands, finally letting him lower them to the small of his back again. He stretches his fingers out, trying to protect himself from the brutal way Jack is pounding into him, but he can’t reach, shoulders laced too tight against the bench beneath him. Instead his hands only work to frame his hole prettily, giving Jack a marvellous visual as he holds his cheeks apart to watch his cock dive deep.

“Come on. Move for me.” He slaps Gabriel’s ass when he doesn’t, just lies there and lets himself be used. “Broken already, are you?” Slap. Slap. “Thought you were a feisty one.” He reaches around underneath the bench for Gabriel’s cock and strokes it in his hand, but gets no reaction save for a muffled groan and a reflexive tightening around his cock.

...Alright. He didn’t come here to be nice.

“You wanna breathe, slut?” he says, covering Gabriel’s mouth and pinching his nose shut again. He’s rewarded with a shocked whine and muscles tensing. “Do you?”

Cautiously, Gabriel nods. Jack loosens the pressure on his jaw. He probably can’t breath through the gag, his mouth too stuffed, the sock too wet with spit, but like this he will feel it if Gabriel tries to spit it out.

“Then earn it. Make me come.” Jack slaps his ass once again for emphasis, before grabbing his hand again to give Gabriel a chance to communicate. “Move that ass.”

And Gabriel does, grinding back against him in the limited space he has, swaying his hips, working Jack’s cock for all he’s worth. He’s crying, Jack realizes, hot tears tickling as they run over the back of his fingers. His cheeks are burning hot and wet against Jack’s palm.

“That's it, good little slut. Pretty little cock sleeve. Gonna let you --- _aah_ , _fuck,_ like that -- gonna let you take one breath.” He rolls his hips, loving the feeling of Gabriel desperately working to please him. “Make it last.”

He releases his nose, and Gabriel expels all his leftover air in a rush, his torso noticeably expanding as he draws in a diver’s breath, and then Jack’s hand seals over his mouth and nose. He doesn’t hold back, after that, thumb held between Gabriel’s fingers as he gives him his all, fucking into him fast and hard and with a purpose. His orgasm, when it hits him, does so like a whiteout, nothing real except for his cock pulsing deep inside that delicious heat, his thumb held steadily in his lover’s hand like a guiding beacon back to the world.

He drops down along Gabriel’s back with a deep groan, aftershocks chasing each other along his veins, and drops his hand from his face.

Gabriel rests his forehead on the bench with a whimper, unresisting as Jack turns his head by the jaw to pull the gag out.

The look on his face is enough to knock the breath right out of him.

“You okay?” he asks, unable to help himself, because Gabriel looks both blissful and… lost. Obliterated. His face is wet with tears, his mouth hanging half open, his eyes dark and unfocused. He doesn’t answer, just blinks at Jack and nuzzling against his hand by his face. “What’s your color, Gabe?”

He sharpens a little bit, licking his lips before answering in a mumble.

“Green.” Jack strokes a hand over his scalp. “Green,” he says again, in a stronger, more certain voice.

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Alright,” Jack says, pulling out and sitting back on his haunches to examine the fruits of his labor. Wet, wide-open, puffy on the edges with a trickle of come dripping down towards his balls, with no signs of damage. No sign of pain when he lubes up a finger and slips it in. “I wasn’t too harsh on you?”

Gabriel shakes his head, picking up the sock -- which has now turned into a sodden ball -- with his teeth and trying to get it back in place. Jack slips back into character and grabs it by the dangling end, snapping it out like a soft, sodden whip and striking Gabriel across the face with it before stuffing it back in.

“Aww,” he says, bending forward to let a gob of spit drip from his mouth onto Gabriel’s face, sliding slowly from his temple down his cheek as he shudders. “What, did you think I was done with you?” He crouches down to reach for Gabriel’s cock, running his fingertip along the length. “And miss out on this?” With gentle fingers, he tugs on the thick ring pierced through the head of his cock. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He stands up, giving Gabriel’s ass a pat as he walks by, over to the sink set into the wall by the door. “Did you realize this room is covered in mirrors?” he asks as he washes his hands and his dick and tucks himself in, keeping half an eye on Gabriel through said mirror wall. “Don’t you want to watch yourself?”

Gabriel squirms. He’s managed to shift the rope around his shoulders, Jack realizes, but his knees are still firmly bound and his hands are cuffed behind his back. Should be enough, even with Gabriel having regained some of his energy. Careful of any sudden movements, Jack undoes the knot keeping him bound to the bench, and Gabriel predictably tries to make a break for it. With a grip on the rope still binding his knees and a firm shove to the shoulder, he makes Gabriel topple over in a graceless heap on the mat.

“Pathetic,” he says, tutting mockingly. “Hold on, I want to remember this.” Jack lets him crawl, clumsily shuffling across the floor as he digs through the bag for his camera. “Say cheese, cock sleeve.” He takes picture after picture, letting Gabriel worm his way almost to the door before he grabs hold of the trailing rope and yanks him to a stop. “Time for some closeups, little slut.” He takes a good one of Gabriel’s ass, flushed from spanking and smeared with come, and one of his tear-streaked face, cheeks puffed up around the gag as he tries to twist out of Jack’s grasp. “You wouldn’t want any of these to make their way to the public, would you?” he asks, grabbing Gabriel by the chin and forcing him to look at himself in the mirrored wall. “Well?”

Slowly, reluctantly, Gabriel shakes his head, and Jack allows himself a smile.

“Then you’d better get back on that bench for me.”

Gabriel doesn’t comply as much as he doesn’t effectively resist as Jack picks him up, flailing aimlessly in his arms as Jack half drags, half carries him back and dumps him on his back hard enough to make him grunt. He loops the trailing rope-end back under the bench and up around Gabriel’s throat, fixing him to the bench by it. It’s not tight, not nearly, Jack can fit his whole hand between the rope and Gabriel’s skin, but the effect on Gabriel is magnetic. He’s breathing shallowly, stock still, staring at the rope out of the corner of his eyes as if it was a snake poised to bite him.

“There. Now let’s make you pretty.”

Two matching twists of rope lie prepared in his bag. He uncoils them, wrapping them in neat, parallel lines around each of Gabriel’s ankles, tying them off into wide, smooth cuffs covering a good third of his lower leg. A long end dangles from each cuff. He wraps them a few turns around the posts of the bench press rack, which is as solid as the bench and bolted to the floor, before he undoes the rope around Gabriel’s neck.

“There we go,” he says, hoisting Gabriel’s legs up in the air and tightening the ropes until Gabriel is lying awkwardly on his shoulders, knees still tied together and lower legs splayed as wide as they can go. “Uncomfortable?” he asks, casually reaching out a hand to fondle his naked ass, defenseless and accessible in Gabriel’s contorted position. “You just be a good little slut for me and I’ll make it all better. Don’t do anything I’ll make you regret, now,” he says, and unlocks the cuff around Gabriel’s right wrist.

Gabriel, predictably, does just that, and gets fucking nowhere because his feet are tied to the posts. Jack rolls his eyes and hauls him back onto the bench, slapping him across the face hard enough for the gag to shoot out of his mouth like the cork out of a champagne bottle.

“Stay. There.” Jack snarls, spitting in his face. Gabriel wipes it off with a free hand. He’s glaring hot enough to set glass on fire, his teeth bared and outlined in blood. He caught his lip on his teeth a little, but it’s not a worrying injury. With his enhancements, it’ll be healed in an hour. “Or I swear to you, I’ll do worse to you than fuck you. Hands under the bench.” Gabriel growls at him. “Hands under the bench, _NOW_.”

Magically, for once in his life, he does as he’s told. Jack clicks the handcuffs back into place under the bench and gives himself a moment of just touching, his hands sliding up under Gabriel’s shirt, pinching his nipples, down again to play with his cock and his balls until Gabriel is a panting, squirming mess under his hands.

“Gonna make you pay for making me hurt that pretty mouth.”

He undoes the rope around his legs, finally letting them fall open. Gabriel doesn’t even resist as Jack hikes them higher, tightening the ropes until his lower back is just barely resting on the bench, legs splayed obscenely wide with his shorts bunched up around the tops of his thighs. “Gonna make you choke on my dick until you _beg_ me to fuck your ass instead.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Oh? Look who thinks he has permission to speak.” Jack tugs on the shorts experimentally. They’re going to have to go.

“You sick fucker.” Gabriel is squirming on the bench, crunching his body up in a vain attempt to see what Jack is doing between his legs, but he can’t get very far with his arms bound underneath him. Jack wants him naked, wants to see all those muscles work as he struggles.

“‘Fucker’ is right,” he says absently, reaching for his bag and feeling for his scissors. Blunt tipped and powerful enough for ambulance use, he normally keeps them at hand in case he’d need to get Gabriel out of a tie quickly, but they’ll serve this purpose just as well.

“Let me go!”

“I don’t think so. Not after you insulted me like that. Ah, here.” He holds them up, sees Gabriel draw in a quick, distressed breath as they glint under the ceiling lights.

“Please. Don’t do this.”

“I’m going to do,” Jack says sliding his empty palm down the inside of Gabriel’s thigh, “exactly what I goddamn want.” With rough hands, he yanks the fabric of his shorts away from his skin and slices through it, Gabriel tense and still on the bench. “And judging by this,” he says, slowly trailing the cold metal up the underside of Gabriel’s rigid cock, “you’re enough of a slut to fucking love it.”

“ _HELP!_ ” Gabriel yells, twisting in desperation to get away as Jack pushes his chin up with the blunt metal tip. “ _Please_.”

“Whatever. I. Want.” Jack says, and slices through the fabric of his shirt.

And then Gabriel is naked before him, naked except for his shoes, and breathing fast, flinching when Jack runs the closed scissors down the center line of his body. He taps them against the shaft of his cock and twists them up around it, rubbing them against the flushed tip where a bead of fluid has leaked out of him. He licks it off the scissors, savoring the taste.

“You taste good, slut. Wanna know what I taste like?”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

Gabriel whimpers, turning his face away when Jack pulls his soft cock back out of his jeans and strokes it leisurely. When Gabriel looks back, he’s snarling, his eyes alight with anger.

“I’m gonna find you,” he growls. “When I get out of here, me and my agents --”

Jack laughs in his face.

“Your agents? Aren’t you precious.” He grasps him by the jaw, digging his nails into the skin. His beard is bristly against his palm, bristly and wet. “When I’m done with you, I’m going to leave you like this for the morning crowd to find. Do you think they’ll see their commander then, or just a nice warm hole to fuck? Heh,” he says, laughing slightly. “Two holes, I guess.”

Then he takes position above Gabriel’s head and hikes him backward, until his head is hanging unsupported off the bench.

“Now open up, slut. And don’t even think about biting me.” Gabriel just glares at him through gritted teeth. Jack’s eyes narrow. “I will make you if I have to.” His hand slinks underneath the bench, nestling in Gabriel’s palm for a quick tap against his palm. Gabriel squeezes back twice.

Okay. Make him it is.

Jack digs his fingers into his cheeks, prying his mouth open and slipping his limp cock between his lips with a warning grip around his throat. “Suck it,” Jack growls and pushes deeper, pushing his balls into Gabriel’s face, a pleasant shiver running down his back at the feel of warm breath on sensitive skin.

He lets Gabriel work for it, keeping count as he holds him in place and watches his squirm. Jack grinds a little deeper, Gabriel’s nose rubbing against his sack as he uses him, his panting growing increasingly desperate as he struggles to breathe around Jack’s hardening cock.

Jack’s a merciful man. He pulls back and rubs his cock over Gabriel’s face instead, smearing him with spit.

“Look at you,” he says reaching for the camera. “In your element. Smile!” He snaps a picture of his dick laying across his cheek, Gabriel’s face wet with tears and saliva. “Pretty little slut. Gonna show it to allll~,” and he tugs his jaw open again and fucks inside, sliding deep and taking another picture, “~llll my friends. Tell them what a nice fuck you are.” He grins, stroking his fingers along Gabriel’s exposed throat. “Where to find you.”

Gabriel whimpers and Jack groans, letting his head drop forward.

“Fuck, you feel good when you cry.” He tweaks his nipples, making Gabriel twist along in a vain attempt to get away from the pressure. “Come on baby, do it again.” He reaches for Gabriel’s cock, thick and flushed and framed by his spread thighs, piercings glinting in the light. “Will you whine for me if I pull on these?” he asks, tugging gently on a barbell, and Gabriel goes wild, blowing him like his life depended on it. “That’s it, that’s it…” Jack pets his cock instead, stroking gentle fingers down the shaft to caress his balls. “Shoulda known you’d be a champion cocksucker... Fuck.” He pulls back, standing above Gabriel’s wrecked face and stroking himself, and then he’s coming in thick spurts over Gabriel’s face.

“There,” Jack says, wiping his cock off on his cheek and stuffing the sock back in his mouth. “Wasn’t that fun?” Gabriel snarls something muffled, and Jack laughs as he tucks himself in. “It’s nearly five. That’s when the early birds hit the gym, isn’t it? Imagine what a surprise they’ll find.”

Gabriel shouts into the gag, pulling uselessly on the ropes.

“I’d love to stay and watch, but I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” he says, and picks Gabriel’s discarded headphones up off the mat, testing one in his ear. Still playing, a dense mat of bass and angry guitars. Perfect. He grabs Gabriel around the throat and holds him in place, and gently inserts the earbuds, one after each other. Gabriel stares at him with wide eyes. ‘Surprise me,’ he’d said. ‘Trust me,’ he mouths back, and pulls a blindfold from his bag and slips it into place.

Gabriel shivers a little, his hips twitching in a way that has Jack grinning. He’s nervous, but so turned on. Jack slides his index finger up his cock, tapping gently on the head before turning.

“Have fun!” he says, loud enough to be heard over the music, and then he slams the door shut with himself still in the room.

Gabriel moans, pulling on his bonds. Figures out he can’t get free, and he can’t pull his thighs together enough to rub his cock between them. Frustrated, he squirms around, testing the ropes.

Jack lets him sweat while he prepares.

He’s already come twice, and anything more is beyond the scope even of super soldiers. He does, however, have the help of an actual cock sleeve, a hollow silicone dildo with a little loop around his balls to keep it in place. He bought it special for this, and Gabriel has never felt it before.

It needs to be warm, or Gabriel will be able to tell it’s not a real cock. Will know for sure that he’s not being fucked by a stranger. Jack fills the washbasin with warm water as quietly as he can and leaves it to soak up the heat, and turns back to watch the show.

He takes a breath and centers himself. This part they haven’t discussed. He’d asked Gabriel to trust him, but he needs to trust Gabriel as well. Trust that he knows his limits, remembers his safeword, hasn’t actually slipped so deep that he’ll let Jack do something he doesn’t want.

Gabriel’s a big boy. He can keep his wits about him.

He puts the sleeve on, and walks quietly up to Gabriel, introducing himself with a long, slow stroke of his palm down the inside of his bound leg. Gabriel freezes in place, his breathing picking up speed as Jack feels him up. He skips over his cock entirely, trailing curious fingers over his balls and down to his ass, spreading him like the fucktoy he’d asked to be treated as. Gabriel shivers and whimpers, his hole twitching in nervous expectation as Jack keeps him spread, just watching.

When he’s had his fill of watching Gabriel fret, he reaches for the lube, slicking the sleeve up. It’s huge, both long and thick, bigger than anything he’s seen outside of porn. He leaves a thick dab of excess lube sitting on the very tip of it, and guides it against Gabriel’s hole, rubbing the shaft around with his hand.

Gabriel whines low in his throat as Jack grabs him around the hips and pulls him closer, slowly spearing him on the sleeve. He tosses his head in distress, but it’s not until Jack’s thighs brush his skin that he realizes that there’s really someone fucking him and freaks out, sobbing and thrashing in his bonds. Jack has half a mind to end it right there, rip the blindfold from his eyes and fold him into his embrace, but Gabriel _could_ spit out his gag and safeword out. Right? Jack makes a compromise with himself and grabs the dangling end of the sock, pulling it roughly from his mouth.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Gabriel gasps, moaning when Jack grabs hold of his cock and strokes. He writhes and pants, but he makes no move to end the scene, so Jack keeps fucking him, slow rhythmic thrusts that gradually accelerates as Gabriel accepts the intrusion and becomes loose and pliant under his hands. Jack turns his grip upside down and strokes his cock, trying to find an unfamiliar technique until Gabriel’s feet are shaking uselessly in the air, the muscles in his belly twitching as he pants.

“ _Please,_ ” he whines. He doesn’t say please what, just panting and moaning as Jack patiently gives it to him until Gabriel suddenly stiffens, clamping down on the huge cock inside him so hard that Jack almost slips out of the sleeve when he tries to pull back.

Gabriel’s head is tilted back, his eyes closed.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ \-- _!_ ” he mumbles, and then he’s coming, his thighs trembling under Jack’s hands.

Jack reaches for the blindfold before Gabriel’s cock has stopped pulsing, and Gabriel blinks up at him with dazed eyes.

“Jack?” he asks, looking down his body in confusion. He wriggles experimentally. “You’re not this big.”

“I’m not,” Jack agrees, leaning forward to run his thumb along the scars marring Gabriel’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Curious as to how you got this monster dong all of a sudden.”

Jack huffs fondly. Whatever else Gabriel is, he doesn’t appear to be traumatized. Pulling out, he slides it off completely and lets Gabriel see.

“Huh.” He considers for a second. “I like it.”

“I’m glad,” Jack says, beginning to undo the ropes. “I didn’t think you’d be this chatty afterward. You seemed pretty out of it for a while.”

“I was. Thinking someone else was fucking me kinda woke me up.”

Jack tilts his head in concern.

“Did I go too far?”

“No.” Gabriel scrunches up his face. “It was hot, but I was really… That pushed me. But I asked you to push me. And I knew that you’d be in the room, and that whoever you’d brought in would stop if I really wanted it.” His first leg slips free, and he pulls it in towards his body. Jack presses a kiss to his knee and frees his other foot.

“Does anything hurt?” Jack crouches down to open his handcuffs, keeping a loose hand wrapped around Gabriel’s fingers as he’s freed. He presses a kiss to scarred knuckles before he lets go and sits back, giving him space.

Gabriel sits up slowly and massages his wrists, watching as Jack stuffs the pieces of cut up gym clothes in his bag.

“My wrist’s a little tender, and I’m gonna be so fucking sore in my quads tomorrow, but nothing to worry about.”

“Okay.” Jack sits down and pulls a blanket out of his bag, shaking it out and holding it up. “Come here?” he says, and Gabriel does, sliding off the bench and into his arms. Jack wraps the blanket around him.

“‘m all sticky. And sweaty,” Gabriel says, bending his head to let Jack nuzzle at the back off his neck. “Need a shower.”

“Can I just hold you for a minute?”

“The blanket’s gonna get dirty.”

“Then we wash the blanket. Gabe,” he says, turning Gabriel’s face to look at him with a gentle thumb on his cheek. “Is everything okay? You’re usually all soft and cuddly after a scene.” Gabriel frowns a little. “If I did something you didn’t like then tell me. I won’t do it again.”

Gabriel sighs and relaxes against him, tucking his head under Jack’s chin.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s… I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long, and it wasn’t what I thought it’d be?” Jack strokes over his shoulder and down over his back, giving him time to find his words. “I mean, it was good. Fuck, it was _hot_. I just had some pretty unrealistic expectations, I guess.”

Jack hugs him close.

“Porn looks better than it feels, huh?”

“Something like that.”

“We can practice, if you want. Until we get it right.”

“Maybe.” Gabriel worms an arm out of his blanket to hug him back. “What about you? I know you had some doubts.”

“I’m fine now that I know you’re fine.”

“Sap.” Gabriel smiles and burrows closer, looking at him with a slight wrinkle between his eyebrows. “I did like the idea of someone else fucking me while you watch.”

“Yeah? You want to try it for real some time?”

“Seriously? You’d be okay with that?”

Jack shrugs.

“We can talk about it,” he says, kissing his cheek. “You want to hit the showers? I turned on the sauna if you want some help with that soreness.”

“We should clean up. I don’t want to explain these stains.”

“I’ll handle it. You go ahead.”

“Soon.” Gabriel cuddles close, pulling the blanket tighter about him. “One more minute.”

“As long as you want, Gabi,” Jack says, and wraps his arms around him, lying back on the floor and tugging Gabriel along into his arms. “As long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when you talk to me.


End file.
